Lostwave Builds
01-FirstHome.png | My very first build in Minecraft. I spent many hours around here and in here hiding from monsters before anyone else joined the server. 02-CabinOutpost.png |This was my little outpost cabin. As I wandered further away from my main house (above) I kept getting stranded at night, so I built this. I also had several others like it all around the world, but they have since been destroyed. 03-VacationHouse.png | This was my first attempt at a big house. This was after a ton of other random builds and after we started to get a lot of people on the server. I hung around here for a long time. 04-Capitol.png | I built this Capitol Building near warp oldspawn as a place to have official notices as well as moderator votes. I used a picture of the US Capitol Building as a model. 05-SummerMansion.png | This was my first house in Town Square. It was quite nice. I eventually gave it to ilovzombi205. She was very excited about that and had her giant pack of dogs locked up in here. 06-BeachHouse.png | I built this house after I gave ilovzombi205 the Summer Mansion. It also is in Town Square. I didn't like the look of this one nearly as much so it was pretty much abandoned. 07-NewtownHouse.png | After Town Square got too full, I built Newtown Square right behind it. This was my first house in Newtown Square. Don't like this one much either. Didn't spend any time in it. 08-NewOldSpawn.png | This was our warp spawn3 otherwise known as NewOldSpawn 09-BatesHouse.png | This is a copy of the Bates House from the movie psycho. I think it turned out pretty good, even if no one on the server even knows what Psycho is. 11-FallingWater.png | I built this off pictures of Frank Lloyd Wright's historic house, Falling Water. 12-BubbleHouse.png | The bubble house was more of a joke than anything. I just wanted to see what I could do with WorldEdit's Sphere creation. 13-FutureHotel.png | For the Future Hotel I was trying to build a very modern floating hotel. I didn't like how it was turning out however so I abandoned it. 14-SevenGables.png | This is a 1:1 copy of my house, Seven Gables, In Real Life. 15-RoundCastle.png | The Round Castle was initially going to be part of a giant castle complex. I built the walls and then this was going to be the centerpiece with a town around it. I never finished it though because I didn't like how it looked 16-CastleGates.png | These are the front gates for the Round Castle above. 17-Shops.png | /warp store shops built at spawn. I built these buildings off a picture I took of the town square in Brussels. 18-NotreDame.png | The Notre Dame Cathedral is one of my best builds ever. Built entirely by hand from scratch. This took forever and really still isn't finished. I used photographs as my model. 19-Arch.png | I built this giant arch as a gateway to the /warp build area of the time. It didn't turn out nearly as good as I hoped, but you can go up in the top of it. 20-RedCastle.png | The Red castle was built because this hill looked too lonely to not have something on it. This is where towny instructions were housed at one point. Soon it will have our protection instructions. 21-BlueCastle.png | The Blue Castle was built because after I built the blue castle the hill looked lopsided. I built it and then never really went back. There is some advice at the bottom on how to build without flattening your land. Its at /warp flat 23-HillValley.png | Hill Valley was FKae86's project. But I jumped in and started building too using his ideas and format. I built a few houses and they are all connected underground. If I ever continue work on my part of Hill Valley I think it will be pretty cool. 25-Welcome1.png | This is our welcome sign. This was my first and only piston powered project on the server. There is a lot of redstone to make this work. 25-Welcome2.png | This is the above sign with the power off. 27-HouseFarm.png | When we were making Adventureland, I copied all my houses here to my house farm. Not for any reason. 30-ChunkCastle.png | The Chunk Castle when we were building Adventureland, I built it entirely by hand as the temporary server we used to build it was a plain vanilla server with no plug-ins. The reason for it is that there was a huge chunk error right there due to the copy of Spawn to the new world that I didn't feel like fixing. 30-LostreefCastle.png | The Lostreef Castle is the center of Lostreef. I really like how it turned out. This was the first castle I built when I completely changed my castle building style. 31-LostreefHouse.png | My Lostreef House was the first thing I built in Lostreef. I figured I needed a house in my new town, so this is what I made. 32-LostreefBlue.png | The Lostreef Blue castle is another castle I built... I built it simply to try out new castle building techniques. 33-Lighthouse.png | The Lostreef Lighthouse is to keep ships from crashing into our shallow areas... duh. It is based off a picture of the Cape Hatteras Light House. 34-LostreefCastle2.png | This Castle is the other half of the Lostreef Castle that I built because I couldn't think of anything else to build. 35-LostreefBoth.png | This is just a picture with both halves of the Lostreef castle. 36-OrangeCastle.png | The Orange Castle was a huge project that I never quite finished. I think it turned out really good, but there are some weird things about it. I don't care if people don't like it, I love it. Now I just gotta figure out an interior. 36-OrangeCastleRear.png | This is another view of the same castle. 40-Shops2.png | After the 1.0 release, we needed another shop for the potion items, so I built 4 new shops. I just made these up. 49-Bridges.png | Here are some bridges leading from spawn to South Lostreef. There is a train bridge and a foot bridge. 50-GrandCentral.png | This is Grand Central Station in South Lostreef. It is modelled after the Grand Central Station in NYC. Someday there will be lots of tracks running through here. 51-Victorian1.png | Around Grand Central Station in Lostreef I wanted to make some mansions. This is the first one I made. I based it off of a picture I googled. 52-Victorian2.png | Here is another of the Victorian Mansions in Lostreef. 53-Victorian3.png | Here is the third Victorian Mansion in Lostreef, its my favorite one. 54-Victorian4.png | Here is the fourth Victorian Mansion in Lostreef, its my least favorite. Category:Builds